


A History of Eos

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, BDSM, Character Death, Crossdressing, Fatal Wound, Flu, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, IgNoct, M/M, Mafia AU, Magic, Mysterious Stranger - Freeform, Oblivious, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickness, Smut, Yaoi, mafia, mafioso - Freeform, promtis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: A collection of One Shots that will be updated regularly. None of the chapters are related to the other, so chapters can be skipped around and ignored completely if desired. Warnings will be posted in chapter summaries that are specific to the one shot.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Delayed Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: How Gladio Realized He Fucked Up
> 
> Chapter warning: major character death  
> Ship pairing: Ignis/Gladio

The sun was beating down on the desert, the red dust floating in the air, waiting to settle after the battle. It was hot, so very hot, and humid, the dust clinging to the sweat dripping down Gladio's back, his arms, his legs. He inhaled sharply, the hot air making it difficult to breathe. Why was it so difficult to breathe? _Shit. That's why_

Gladio grimaced as he looked at the magitek troopers around him, lifeless and unmoving, mere puppets of the Niflheim Empire with their strings now detached. He looked for any sign of Prompto in them, any sign that they came from the same stock, a copy of a copy, but he could find none. Prompto was full of life, the embodiment of the soul of who they were.

It was why Noctis had left specific instructions to put Prompto on the throne after he sacrificed himself to save all of Eos. He was the only one capable of the task with Ignis and Gladio by his side. The thought had shocked and scared Prompto, but Noctis had more faith in him than he had in himself. They all trusted Noctis's ability to make such a decision, even long after he was gone, and all of them honored his wishes.

Gladio wondered why he didn't listen to Prompto when he had told him not to go and track down these magitek troopers. They were all working diligently to dispose of the last vestiges of Ardyn and his wrath, to bring light back to Eos and honor Noctis's memory. Gladio had thought Prompto was being so overly cautious, too afraid to lose his friend after they had all just reunited after all these long years. He had been wrong. The battle had taken more of a price in flesh for victory than Gladio had bargained for.

Gladio inhaled sharply again, trying to breathe through the pain. He grimaced and coughed, covering his mouth with his forearm. Blood. _Shit. This is worse than I thought. To be taken out by fucking magitek troopers? I've lost my touch_

The air was too hot, the sun beating down on him mockingly. They brought light back to Eos and now Gladio would give anything for some shade. Everything was too warm, his skin felt like it was on fire, and he immediately looked around for some sort of cover. There. A rocky cliff providing just a little bit of shade he needed.

Gladio took a step and nearly fell, his leg shuddering with pain. He looked down and cursed. It was obviously broken, a bone jutting out painfully, and he hobbled on his unbroken leg to prevent himself from toppling over. Once he found his balance, his heart racing from the mix of pain and endorphins trying to dull the agony, he hopped over to the rocky cliff. Gladio kept his broadsword in his hand, aware that there could be more danger lurking nearby at any moment. Not that he could do much.

He collapsed against a large rock, catching himself with a cry of pain before he fell on his broken leg. Panting, gasping for breath, he rolled around and half-fell onto the rocky edge, grimacing angrily at himself as he leaned against the shaded area of the cliff. _Fuck. This is bad._

Gladio lay his sword over his lap and took stock of his situation. Broken leg, painful but not fatal. A few cuts and scraps, nothing serious. Stab wound in the chest. That was considerably worse. _Fuck. I'm dying. How did this happen?_

It was such a routine mission. Take down a group of magitek troopers near Hammerhead. Nothing that they haven't done before. That's where he had fucked up. He had assumed he could do it himself. He had done it himself for ten long years in darkness. Why would now be any different?

Because he had reunited with Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto. Noctis had asked them to stay together after he was gone, to not go it alone. Gladio had begun to rely on Prompto and Ignis again. Ignis. _Fuck, I am so stupid._ There was so much to be said, and yet nothing was ever discussed.

Gladio reached into his pocket with another grimace, clenching his teeth in pain. He dialed a number and held it up to his ear. It was getting so much harder to breathe. He could feel the blood pooling in his lungs, drowning him as he tried to escape the heat. The phone rang, once, twice, three times. Gladio half expected it to go to voicemail. He wouldn't blame him. But on the last ring there was an answer.

"This is Ignis," came the sultry voice on the other end of the line, the Tenebraean voice like liquid honey. Gladio felt a chill go through him, and he couldn't be sure if it was because of Ignis's voice or the shade. His body was tingling, no longer in so much pain, and his limbs were turning cold.

"Hey Iggy," Gladio said, trying to muster up all the strength he could to sound strong like he always was. _Don't let your last words be something he will regret._

"Do you need support?" Ignis asked immediately. Gladio didn't blame him. They had only just rekindled their friendship and were on rocky ground. _Sorry Noct. I couldn't fix it in time. I couldn't fix us._

"I took care of those troopers quickly," Gladio replied. It was an honest answer. It had been quick. His victory wasn't particularly glamorous though. "I was just calling because I was thinking about the days when we would all go to Hammerhead together. I was thinking about that day. Do you think things would have worked out differently for us if we said everything we needed to?"

There was a silence on the other end. It was a loaded question, one that didn't come with an easy answer. Ignis had gone blind, and Gladio blames himself in part. He didn't know where to direct that rage and took it out on everyone and everything around him. Instead of working through his rage, he left once Noctis disappeared into the Crystal, focusing on protecting the survivors who had been plunged into perpetual darkness. He always kept up with what Ignis and Prompto were doing though, asking through hunters and surviving soldiers loyal to Noctis and the crown. There was never a moment when he stopped loving Ignis.

"I am not sure," Ignis replied finally. "It's never too late to try and say it now."

Gladio smiled at that, the longing in his heart echoed in Ignis's dulcet tones. He wanted to say so much, to tell him he was sorry for abandoning him when he needed him most, to tell him that he had loved him for years but had been too afraid to say anything. He took a deep breath to try and say it all and cough, a deeply painful wracking cough that sent blood spattering on the ground around him.

"Gladio?" Ignis asked in clear concern.

"I love you, Ignis," Gladio managed as he felt his lungs heaving in his chest, his breath coming out jagged and uneven. His vision was blurring, the edges of the scenery around him turning black. He didn't have much time. "I've always loved you. I just never knew how to say it."

"You're doing a pretty good job of saying it now," Ignis commented. There was a tense silence, and Gladio knew that Ignis could tell something was wrong. "I love you, Gladio. When you come back, we will discuss everything and figure this out. Come back to Insomnia. Do you hear me? I love you."

"That's great," Gladio managed with a smile, his eyes staring up at the sky. He wasn't seeing anything anymore, his vision clouding with the call of eternity. _Come on, man. It's time to come home_ "Noctis?"

He heard the voice so clearly and tried to lift his head to look for him. Gladio thought it was strange that his head was so heavy now. How could he ever lift it before?

"Gladio?" Ignis asked on the other line. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Gladio replied. His own voice sounded so far away, though. Ignis's was so close, but his was so far away. Ignis was the only thing tethering him to Eos. Once he released him, he could join Noctis in eternity. "I love you. Just tell me it'll be alright and that you love me too."

"It'll be alright," Ignis replied immediately. "I love you. Just rest Gladio. I'm coming to bring you home. I'm on my way now."

Gladio meant to tell him that there was no rush, that everything had its beginning and its end. But his arm fell, the phone clattered to the ground, and the words wouldn't come. He looked towards the sky and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Things felt clearer now, less painful. Gladio looked over and saw Noctis staring down at him with a gentle, sad smile. He looked well, healthy, like he was waiting for all of them to join him back on the road in the Regalia. Like he was taking Gladio back to a time before all the pain.

"Let's go home," Noctis offered as he held out a hand for Gladio to take.

Gladio looked at Noctis's hand, his mind trained on Ignis. _I'm sorry, Ignis. I love you._ Gladio took Noctis's hand and was pulled towards eternity where he would wait until Ignis and Prompto would one day join them both. Wait and sleep, ever at Noctis's side, his soul focused on a love just beyond and endless horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this one shot based off of a tumblr prompt (I will post the link for it once I'm on my computer since my phone isn't cooperating and I'm on the road).
> 
> Not all one shots will be this heavy and I do apologize for putting this out there in the first chapter.


	2. Hakuna Mattata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: How Prompto Discovered He Enjoys Crossdressing and How Noctis Realized He Loves Prompto.
> 
> Chapter warnings: none. For general audiences  
> Pairing: Prompto/Noctis

"I'm telling you, Prom, Noct would definitely realize he has a crush on you faster if you were a girl," Gladio explained with a grin and a laugh.

Prompto was blushing bright red, willing this conversation to end as Noctis was wrapped up in an epic game of pinball while he sat at the dinner booth with Ignis and Gladio. It was obvious he had a crush on the crowned prince. Well, obvious to everyone but the prince himself. Then again, Noctis had always been oblivious to any sort of sexual advances or flirtations. 

"It doesn't really matter," Prompto said as he hid his face in his hands. "He is engaged to Lunagreya. We're on our way to her now so they can get married. Or have you forgotten?" 

Noctis looked over and shouted about how he beat the high score and was still going. Ignis gave him a dismissive wave as they turned back to the conversation at hand. Ignis adjusted his glasses before taking a sip of the diner coffee, hiding his expression of dismay that the coffee wasn't particularly good. Such was the life on the road.

"We haven't forgotten in the least," Ignis commented. "But the prince needs to make up his mind before he meets with Lunafreya. Otherwise he will be in for quite a shock once he realizes he's in love with you and not her."

Love? That was beyond Prompto's scope, even if the thought of the prince loving him was even the glimmer of a possibility. He knew he loved Noctis dearly, but he wasn't about to suddenly admit to it when the prince was betrothed to another. 

"So what do you want me to do?" Prompto asked sarcastically. "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

"That does give me an idea," Ignis said with a suspiciously devious tone. He snapped his fingers after a moment of consideration, and Prompto felt his heart beating in rapid trepidation. It was never a good sign when Ignis was up to something. Gladio and Noctis got into trouble all the time. Ignis was rarely the source of the trouble.

"Whatcha thinking Iggy?" Gladio asked with a grin.

"Come with me Prompto," Ignis said as he stood up. Prompto hesitated. "Now."

Prompto shot up out of the seat at the command, startled by the sudden force behind the order. He was unsure of what was in store for him, but he had a feeling that whatever Ignis had planned wasn't going to be good. His smile said as much. 

***

"Ig-ouch-Iggy I don't know how you expect me to walk in these," Prompto complained. He was blushing brightly, his heart hammering in his chest, as Ignis stared at him in consideration before nodding his approval. 

"One foot in front of the other, I suspect," Ignis explained. 

"And do you mind telling me why you have these on hand?" Prompto inquired.

He looked down at the platform black boots, the chains on them rattling any time he made a movement. Prompto had been forced into black tights, a black miniskirt dress, a padded and stuffed bra, and a long blond wig. Ignis had applied mascara and eyeshadow with some lip gloss to make his lips shine. Prompto stared at himself in a mirror and he couldn't figure out what was worse: that Ignis had gotten him to dress in drag or that he looked _good_ in it.

Somehow Ignis thought putting him in drag was a good idea. Prompto had been joking, that dressing as a woman was just a farfetched humor that they would laugh about. He didn't think Ignis would find it to not only be a good idea but one worth doing. He didn't think that he would enjoy looking as pretty as he did in the punkrock dress and platforms that Ignis produced. 

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Ignis said vaguely. Prompto got the sudden image of Ignis in drag and wondered if maybe he was hiding something from them all. He didn't dare ask. "Let's go show off my work."

"I'm telling you," Prompto insisted as he followed Ignis out of the trailer they had rented for the weekend before they hit the road again. He stumbled, but Gladio was waiting outside and caught him. The sworn shield whistled at him in approval, making him blush even more. "This isn't going to work."

"I don't know, Prom," Gladio said as he looked over at Noctis talking to Cindy at the Hammerhead garage. "I think you're both in for a shock."

Prompto wasn't prepared for Cindy looking at him, let alone the future king of Lucis. They were going to tease him for Ignis convincing him to even put a dress on. He tugged on the hem of the miniskirt in embarrassed discomfort, trying to hide behind Gladio as they directed him towards the great reveal. Ignis had his hands on his shoulders, forcing him forward before he could try and run away. 

"Hey Noct," Gladio called as they approached the oblivious prince engrossed in a conversation about the Regalia. This was such a terrible idea, and Prompto offered a quick prayer to the Six to just put him out of his misery. "We've got a surprise for you."

Gladio stood to the side before Prompto could find an escape. He looked at Noctis in flustered embarrassment, holding the hem of the skirt. Why was the skirt so damn short? Noctis was staring at him with wide eyes, and he felt his heart stuttering. Was this actually going to work?

"Hi," Noctis said as he approached Prompto. "My name is Noctis. What's your name?"

Gladio choked on his laughter while Ignis rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Prompto didn't know what to say. How could Noct not recognize his own best friend? Because it was Noctis, the prince of the oblivious and the daft. Of course he didn't recognize him in a dress and a long blond wig. 

"Prompto, why don't you introduce yourself?" Gladio managed between chortles of laughter. He snorted when Noctis finally got it, and he looked from his friends to Prompto. 

"You were right, Prompto," Ignis offered. "He's too daft to get it."

"Prom?" Noctis asked in surprise. "You look... good. Do you dress like this a lot?"

"First time," Prompto replied with a glare at the laughing Gladio and exasperated Ignis. He turned back to Noctis uncertainly. "You, uhhhh, you like it?"

"Yeah," Noctis replied. He sounded like he was in awe of what he was seeing. "Although, I kind of like you better in your normal clothes."

Prompto heaved a sigh of relief, but he also felt something else. What was it? Disappointment? Was he really expecting Ignis's plan to work to get Noctis to see him as a romantic prospect?

"Yeah I really should get changed before I trip and kill myself with these shoes," Prompto admitted as he kicked up one leg to indicate the platforms that made him far too tall. Why did Ignis think it was a good idea to put him in such death shoes?

"I could... I could help you get changed," Noctis offered with a blush on his face. Prompto stared at him with shock, a flutter of emotions churning through his stomach and settling in somewhere between his legs. "You know, so you don't fall and hurt yourself."

"Th-thanks," Prompto barely managed. It came out more as a strangled squeak than anything. 

Noctis took his hand, still in his fingerless gloves, and led him towards the trailer. Gladio was staring in disbelief that the plan had worked, and Ignis had a self-satisfied grin on his face. Prompto mouthed a quick _thank you_ to Ignis, who shrugged with an apparent _you owe me._

Prompto followed Noctis into the trailer, preparing his mind and body to be thoroughly ravished by the prince of Lucis. Ignis, Gladio, and Cindy stared at them, all of them slightly shocked that the plan had worked at all. 

"What just happened?" Cindy asked.

"Ignis worked his magic," Gladio replied with another laugh, the trailer door closing behind Prompto and Noctis. "Again."

"I can't believe that worked," Cindy commented with a laugh. 

"Never doubt the innocence of an idiot," Ignis replied. "And they are both certainly idiots."

"Six help us all," Gladio chortled.

It was about time the two got together, though. All it took was a dress, a wig, and the opportunity obvious for even the prince to see. Ignis just hoped that he would get his wig back in relatively good order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a call that my dad is on a ventilator in the hospital so I wrote this on the way there as a way to break up the tension and worry. I hope everyone finds this as comical as I imagined it.


	3. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: That Time Noctis Got the Flu
> 
> Chapter warnings: NSFW/explicit sexual content  
> Pairings: Ignis and Noctis/allusions to Prompto and Gladio

Noctis didn't like catching a cold. No one did, but he was particularly pathetic when it did happen. Usually he would call for Ignis's companionship and comfort while proclaiming to the world that he was going to perish. Usually Ignis would nurse him back to health quickly, staying by his bedside through it all. This time was no exception. 

It was difficult for Noctis to admit his feelings for his companion of so many years. During the times when he was sick he used it to his advantage. A cool cloth on his head, a tender hand checking for fever. Noctis always turned towards Ignis, craving the comfort of his touch more than anything else. Ignis was only happy to oblige, yet Noctis doubted his friend knew the ways he coveted him. How could he when Noctis told no one, barely able to admit it to himself?

This cold was a particularly nasty one, settling into his bones with an aching pain that he hadn't experienced before. Noctis wasn't one to get sick frequently, but when he did it was bad. His chest heaved and wheezed as he coughed, deep wracking coughs that made his throat hurt and his lungs feel like they were on fire. His thought process was muddled, cloudy, and he couldn't form a coherent sentence long enough for him to properly reach out for Ignis's help. 

Ignis was there, though, comforting him in his apartment, tutting about how Noctis needed to keep it tidier. Noctis didn't want to admit to Ignis that he kept it dirty as an excuse to see him. Ignis always made an effort to come over and make sure he was well fed and cleaned up after him. Recently Noctis had started a game of cleaning the place up just enough for Ignis to notice but not enough for him to not need to be there. His cheeks flushed red with delighted embarrassment when Ignis praised him for attempting to make the change.

There was no such praise now. Noctis felt like he was being dramatic, but even walking to the bedroom was too much effort. So Ignis found him on the hallway floor, coughing and wheezing, curled into a ball to try and stop the shivering. Why was everything so cold? Noctis felt delirious and unsure, and he looked up to Ignis as he felt a gentle hand on his forehead, reassuring in his concern. 

"You have a bad fever," Ignis commented as he crouched down and helped Noctis to sit in an upright position. Noctis looked at him and was about to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth he covered it with the black sleeve of the sweatshirt he was wearing and coughed. Ignis's brow furrowed in worry. "Let's get you to bed."

"Ignis," Noctis barely managed.

He reached his arms out pathetically, and Ignis didn't scold or admonish him. Instead he wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him to his feet. Ignis kept one arm on his waist and pulled Noctis's arm around his shoulders for support. He half carried the sick prince to his bedroom, only a little messy this time, and laid him down in the bed with an unceremonious flop.

"I suspect it's the flu," Ignis said as he pulled the covers over Noctis, up to his chin, before sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "The only thing you can do is rest until it passes."

"Will you stay with me?" Noctis croaked, his vision blurry, sleep beckoning him towards a hazy fever dream. 

"Of course," Ignis replied. He looked at Noctis then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, and Noctis felt his cheeks flush red for a different reason entirely. "Get some rest, my prince. I will take care of things here and will wake you when I have soup and tea prepared."

Noctis only nodded and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a kiss on his lips, a longing sigh occupying his mind. When he woke again it was dark outside, and Ignis was standing next to the bed with a tray. True to word he had prepared soup and tea for the prince.

"I'm not hungry," the prince tried, but Ignis ignored him entirely. Noctis was forced to sit upright as Ignis proceeded to put the tray on his lap. He tried, several times in fact, to find the strength to eat, but his body was too achy and he was too weak to want to try and lift his arm. So Ignis fed him until Noctis protested ardently enough to make him believe that he couldn't possibly eat anything else.

"What would Lucis think of our illustrious prince in such a state?" Ignis mused once Noctis was laying back in the bed, the tray of tea and soup set to the side for now.

"That I must be lucky to have you here to take care of me," Noctis considered. He looked at Ignis, his fever making his thoughts sluggish, his inability to filter his thoughts making things difficult to stop from tumbling from his lips. "I love you, Ignis."

Ignis hesitated as he got up, looking down at Noctis in consideration. Noctis was too sick to really understand what he had said, only that he felt comforted to have Ignis with him and that he loved him. Somewhere in the back of his mind reason was telling him to get it together, but right now he only thought of how he was so grateful to have Ignis in his life.

"I will be right back," Ignis said, opting to ignore the confession entirely. He left the room and came back about ten minutes later. Noctis kept his eyes closed until his return and looked at the potion in his hands skeptically. "Drink. This will help with the fever."

Noctis obliged and grimaced when the sickly sweet potion hit his taste buds. He barely managed to swallow the liquid, but he felt it burning as he swallowed it. When he handed the empty cup back to Ignis, he grimaced and looked at the man who was so skilled at so many things.

"It tastes like ass," Noctis said through gritted teeth.

Ignis offered a wry smile. "And I suppose you know what ass tastes like?"

"I could demonstrate if you'd prefer," Noctis said flirtatiously before coughing. 

"We should put the demonstration on hold for another time." Ignis tucked Noctis in under the covers. They always did this. A flirtation, an underhanded remark about how they found each other attractive, a passing desire that neither of them were brave enough to admit in the fear that the other would reject them. "Get some rest, Noctis."

"Will you stay with me?" Noctis asked as he held his arms out to Ignis. "Like when we were kids?"

They used to have so many sleepovers when Noctis first met his most loyal advisor. Noctis would always end up in his arms, cradled there for comfort and warmth, through all of the nights they spent together. Noctis couldn't be sure when he fell for Ignis, but he imagined it was during one of those many sleepovers. All he knew was that he craved such a touch from Ignis now in his fever induced desire.

"Of course, my prince," Ignis replied. He got into the bed next to Noctis, removing his clothes so he was only in his briefs and undershirt. Ignis got under the covers then held his arms out for Noctis. Noctis was only too happy to oblige. He curled into Ignis's arms, his body on fire as he felt a cool hand on the back of his head and on the small of his back.

"I love you," Noctis breathed as he pressed his body against Ignis's. He felt something hard press against him and cursed the Six for making him too weak to do anything now that the opportunity was presenting itself.

"We will discuss it when you're not so sick that you have no clue what you're saying," Ignis replied soothingly. "Just sleep for now."

"Okay." Noctis couldn't say much else and drifted off to sleep as Ignis commanded. He nuzzled his face into Ignis's chest through the night, particularly when the chills induced by the fever got worse. Ignis only held him closer, and Noctis was once again grateful for the man who was so patient with him. 

In the morning his fever broke, and the reality of what he said hit him. Noctis remembered confessing to Ignis through his feverish haze and being held by him all night. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was still in Ignis's arms, the Tenebraean sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around Noctis. Noctis shifted and Ignis only pulled him closer, his warm body radiating heat that made Noctis flush red.

"Hmmm," Ignis moaned in his sleep, holding Noctis tightly, one hand on the small of his back and the other gravitating down to his ass. Noctis felt himself go hard, rubbing against Ignis through the their fabric, a different type of heat radiating from his groin outward. Ignis's hand caressed Noctis's ass, his fingers tracing over them lightly, still asleep in some far off dreamland. Noctis hoped that Ignis was dreaming of him.

"Nngh," Noctis moaned as he felt Ignis's hand tracing the curves of his buttocks with his fingertips, sending a shiver of delight up his spine as his cock throbbed uncomfortably. Ignis's hand froze, and Noctis looked up and saw his eyes had fluttered open, the green irises nearly emerald as the morning light filtered through. Noctis wrapped an arm around Ignis and held him close, knowing that there was no going back and that he didn't want to even if he tried. 

"Your fever broke?" Ignis asked, his voice sounding constricted, like he was trying to contain a flood of emotions on the verge of overcoming him. His hand went to Noctis's forehead, checking for a sign of a fever. He looked down at Noctis's lips as he pressed his palm against his cheek, a question dancing on his lips. Noctis's heart was beating rapidly, his body craving each touch that Ignis so much as thought about giving him.

"I love you-," Noctis began but Ignis's lips silenced anything he was going to say. At first he just stayed still in a stunned silence, unmoving in disbelief that he was actually being kissed by Ignis. Ignis was _actually_ kissing him. Noctis had dreamed of this moment for years and all he could think about was how much sweeter Ignis's lips felt on his. 

And then Noctis was kissing Ignis back, his tongue hungrily dancing with Ignis's, a floodgate of desire suddenly opened between the two of them. Their hands greedily searched their bodies, and Noctis gasped and shuddered as Ignis caressed his nipples through his clothing. They tugged at each others clothing, pausing only to toss their clothing onto the floor haphazardly. Noctis's hands were on Ignis's torso, admiring the feel of his rock hard abs under his fingers.

"Ungh," Ignis moaned as Noctis caressed his hips and groin with both his hands, teasingly touching everywhere but Ignis's rock hard cock. Ignis's hands were on Noctis's hips, his tongue on Noctis's chest, making the prince shudder under his voracious touch. Noctis gasped and moaned loudly as Ignis took both of their cocks in his hand, stroking gently as Noctis braced himself against Ignis. He put both hands on Ignis's shoulders, his body caving to wave upon wave of pleasure with each pulsating stroke of Ignis's hands.

"Noct," Ignis moaned his name, sending a flurry of wild ecstasy through Noctis, spreading from jolt after jolt of electric lust as Ignis stroked him harder and faster. His other hand moved down Noctis's back and began to caress his ass once more. Laying there, facing Ignis, Noctis felt his mind going blank, knowing that he was being touched by Ignis sending his heart through a soaring triumph of pleasure and desire. 

Noctis came quickly, but he didn't feel like he was done. Ignis seemed to agree, and he used Noctis's own fluids to wet his fingers and insert them into him. Noctis gasped and moaned, clutching onto Ignis for support as he moved his fingers in and out of the prince, pressing deeper into him, stretching Noctis as he prepared him. He wasn't done and was quickly hard again, the product of years of pentup lust and desire overwhelming his body and mind. 

"Turn over," Ignis commanded and Noctis was only too happy to oblige. He was on all fours, his ass on display as Ignis grabbed his hip, thrusting his fingers into Noctis with a force that made Noctis grip the sheets in mounting pleasure. He needed more. It wasn't enough. He needed Ignis to be thrusting into him with the full might of his girth. 

Ignis positioned his cock, testingly, before he inserted himself slowly into Noctis. Noctis felt a pleasure he had never experienced before, a yearning for him to be filled and fulfilled while Ignis clutched his hips and moaned, a deep throaty moan almost like a pur. His hips twitched automatically, unable to stop himself from moving back and forth, Ignis's cock thrusting in and out of him as he moved of his own volition. 

"Mmmnnn Noct..." Ignis moaned as his nails dug into Noctis's hips. He began to thrust in and out of Noctis with a sudden force that made Noctis's voice catch in his throat. Ignis thrust into him in a demonstration of his own virility, his cock hitting Noctis's prostate and making Noctis cry out from such an intense pleasure.

"More," Noctis moaned as Ignis continued to thrust into him. "Ignis. More."

He kept begging for more as Ignis thrust into him as hard and as fast as he could muster. Noctis cried out Ignis's name when he came once more, the pressure building up in him making his mind go blank with only the thought of being satisfied by Ignis. Ignis came shortly after him, his pace coming to a halt, both of them gasping and panting for air. 

"Noctis," Ignis breathed his name like desire on the air as he pulled out of the prince. "I suppose it's obvious to say that I love you as well."

"That's good to know," Noctis managed, his heart fluttering as his stomach did somersaults. There was a tension between them as they cleaned up until Noctis crawled back into bed and beckoned Ignis to join him. Ignis grinned at him wryly and took the prince back into his arms, holding him close with no clothes to separate them now. 

"How do you think the others will take it?" Ignis asked Noctis.

"I suppose my father will have the hardest time since I'm betrothed to Lunafreya," Noctis considered. "But he mentioned in passing how you would make a good king one day. I think he had a feeling."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ignis replied. He looked at Noctis's lips coolly, and Noctis felt another rush go through him. Ignis smiled and kissed him lightly.

Noctis felt at home and at peace in Ignis's arms, well aware of just how he was right where he belonged and with the man he belonged with. 

***

Two days later:

Noctis called Gladio in panic, the sound of Ignis's coughing echoing across the apartment. 

"What's up Noct?" Prompto answered. Noctis didn't have time to consider why Prompto was answering the phone.

"Iggy is sick. I need help making a potion." Noctis couldn't help but grin, knowing exactly why Ignis was sick as his fault. 

"Be over soon!" Gladio yelled in the background of the call.

"Sorry Iggy," Noctis offered as he hung up the phone and looked to his lover, laying on the bed in a fever induced haze. "I should've known better."

Ignis smiled at him weakly. "It was worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband and I currently have the flu (on top of my dad dying in the hospital), so I wrote this from an inspiration to how loving and kind my husband has been through this entire past 2 days while we're both sick. 
> 
> I have been trying to work on Dead Men Tell No Tales but I am barely functional right now. Should update the new chapter for that one soon though. Thank you for your patience for those reading it!


	4. Forbidden Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Ignis Wanders the Desert Until He Meets An Unexpected Rescuer
> 
> This is an AU where Ignis is a mafioso and Ardyn is a mysterious stranger in the desert
> 
> Chapter Warnings: NSFW/Explicit sexual content/allusions to BDSM  
> Pairing: Ignis and Ardyn/Brief mention of Ignis and Gladio/Brief mention of Noctis and Prompto

Ignis was lost. He didn’t like to admit it, but being stranded in the desert for a few days was enough to get anyone to admit that he didn’t know where he was or how to get out. The sun was beating down on him, blistering his skin, making him so very thirsty to the point of delirium. There were vultures circling overhead, cawing to each other in a mocking back and forth, like they were just waiting for Ignis to collapse from the heat, starvation, or dehydration, before they could claim their prize for waiting patiently. Ignis wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction, even if picking up his feet off the brick colored dusty earth was growing more and more difficult. 

It was difficult to remember how he got into this position in the first place. He had been running from the police, speeding out of the city on his motorcycle until they called off the chase. Even still, he knew that he couldn’t go back, not now that the mafia had decided to turn on him. He was the only remaining head left of the Scientia group, but now none of it mattered since the Caelums turned their back on the pact that they had. So he kept going until his bike ran out of gas and he was forced to walk instead.

Ignis was smart, probably too smart for his own good, which was why he got in trouble in the first place. Reaching for too much or seeking to expand an empire too quickly was a bad idea. He had gotten greedy, and the Caelum group had only thrown him to the wolves instead of backing him as they had planned. Now he was left to wander the desert until he died or until he found his way out, however unlikely that may be. He had some water on hand, but that he long since disappeared, and food wasn’t even an option. Essentially, Ignis was fucked.

Ever a practical man, Ignis had the wherewithal to remove his black jacket and tie it around his head to protect it from the ever-beating sun. He never cursed the sun quite as much as he was cursing it now. At night the desert was freezing, and the jacket was his only source of warmth. Long ago he removed his black tie and constantly waffled between unbuttoning his dark purple shirt. Several times he considered just ripping off his black pants, but having them absorb the rays of the sun was better than direct contact on his skin.

Delirium was beginning to set in, and Ignis was hearing and seeing things. He thought he heard the sound of footsteps in the sand, voices whispering behind him and around him, like there was a presence watching him that he couldn’t quite see. Ignis thought he saw a large structure in the desert ahead of him, a gleaming palace of beautiful stucco walls of obsidian. One more step and he would be walking through the mirage and onto his own demise.

No matter how hard he tried, Ignis couldn’t take another step. He swayed under the glaring sun, his mouth so dry from dehydration, his mind telling him to take another step while his body protested down to each fiber and muscle. This was it. Ignis was done for, and he knew it. He collapsed to his knees, looking up at the smiling sun, its sinister glow making the sand beneath him unbearably hot. 

“Fuck you,” Ignis managed to choke out before he collapsed onto the sand. He was bitter. He allowed himself that much as he felt the dust and sand beneath him, beating hot on his cheek like he was in a firepit. _Fuck Noctis, fuck Gladio, and fuck Prompto. Especially Gladio. He used me._ Ignis let his bitterness and spite carry him off to whatever afterlife awaited him, unaware of the sudden shadow passing over him as he closed his eyes and drifted to unconsciousness. 

*** 

The air was cool and comforting, a welcome respite from the heat of the desert sun. Ignis felt soft blankets of feather down, keeping him warm but not so warm that it was uncomfortable. There was the sound of a fountain bubbling nearby, and Ignis was laying on something soft and silken. For a moment he thought he was dead and went to heaven, but then he remembered that he hadn’t done much good in his life and knew that couldn’t be the case. Then came the aching of his horribly dry throat and the blistering sear of his skin. Death would not feel so comforting and painful all at once. And Ignis knew he wasn’t the lucky sort to be given such a reprieve.

Slowly, achingly, Ignis opened his eyes and looked up around him. The walls were decorated with fine pieces of obsidian, murals in different shades of silver and black depicting a war between the Six Astrals that had long since been forgotten. The floors were the same black, and an obsidian fountain in the sprawling room was calling him to relax his body and forget his troubles. Ignis was laying on a large bed directly across from a balcony overlooking the hot sprawling desert, covered in black blankets and silk black sheets.

Next to Ignis there was a large black chair with ornate silver filigree on the armrests. A bit pretentious for Ignis’s taste, but right now he was grateful to be out of the heat. In that chair was a man, tall and beautiful, with long auburn hair and kind blue eyes that had just the tiniest flecks of gold in them, just large enough for Ignis to see. He dressed in black robes and his hair was pulled back humbly, his eyes tired and his smile forlorn. Ignis wondered who this man was. He wondered what he wanted.

“You must be thirsty,” the man said with an accent not unlike Ignis’s Tenebraean accent. There was no way they were in Tenebrae, but he was left to wonder what this man was doing in this foreign land and why he hadn’t just left him to die. What ulterior motives did this man have when he looked at Ignis? Ignis kept track of the man as he got out of the chair and walked over to a large obsidian basin where he proceeded to pour a clear liquid into a black glass.

Ignis watched suspiciously as the man brought the glass over to him and set it on the black table next to the bed. He helped Ignis sit up, propping him against the bed, before sitting on the edge of the bed himself. Ignis cursed himself for being so tired, so weak, and knew that if he was in more malicious hands then he would not be receiving such kindness. Then again, for all he knew this man was his captor and here to bring him to health so then he could only hurt him more.

“Drink,” the man instructed as he held up the cup to Ignis’s lips. Ignis refused at first, but the man only looked at him kindly, his beautiful feature both soft and unassuming. “It is only water. Please, drink.”

Ignis finally conceded, reasoning that if the man wanted him dead then death by poison or death by the sun wouldn’t particularly matter. He drank from the glass as the man tilted it for him, his parched throat thanking him profusely for accepting the cool drink of water. He drank it greedily, accepting the divine liquid until the man pulled it away from his lips with a kind smile.

“You cannot drink too quickly,” the man scolded him. “If you do then you will be sick, and that will defeat the purpose. I will get you more water, but you must drink this slowly. Okay?”

Ignis nodded, and the man got up and got more of the water from the basin for him to drink. He obeyed the man, drinking slowly this time, his throat and stomach both grateful for the guidance. The man merely sat by his side, watching him and holding the cup to his lips as he gave him the life-saving drink. Ignis was never so grateful to have water or the kindness of a stranger. He also couldn’t help but wonder what this man’s motives were.

“Sleep now,” the man said. “You will need your rest to return to full health.”

“Why?” Ignis asked, his voice croaking out in a barely audible whisper. 

“Because you need to recover,” the man replied. Either he didn’t understand the meaning behind the question or he was ignoring it completely. He helped Ignis lay back down and covered him with the blankets again. Ignis made to protest, to ask more questions, but the man seemed to understand his body better than he did right now. He was asleep long before he could form a coherent thought.

*** 

It took several weeks for Ignis to regain his strength. Each time he woke up, the man was there, helping him eat, drink, and eventually get out of bed and take him to the bathroom and back. Ignis was a proud man and insisted on handling any of his toiletries himself, and the man only patiently waited for him until he was done. At first it was slow going, exhausting, but gradually Ignis found his strength returning to him.

Once he was strong enough, the man brought him black robes in the same fashion as the ones he wore. Ignis’s blistered skin turned to a tan, his usually pale features now darkened by the sun’s effervescent glow. He gratefully accepted the man’s assistance, donning the robes so he could walk with him around the sprawling palace that he had been whisked away to through some miraculous rescue. In the back of his mind he kept thinking about how there had to be some ulterior motive, but he let it go until his body was fully recovered.

The man finally told him that his name was Ardyn Izunia. He had built the palace in the desert for wayward souls who were lost and in need of care. The palace staff were only ever loyal to him, and there was hardly a soul that passed through the walls. Ignis wondered why anyone would find it reasonable to stumble onto an obsidian palace in the middle of the desert, but Ardyn only laughed and said that was exactly what Ignis had done. Still, there seemed to be some sort of magic at work that Ignis couldn’t quite identify, like he had walked into another world entirely that was closed off to reality.

Ardyn himself was a man of mystery. He had his own kingdom, far removed from the world that Eos had become, a palace like a time capsule encased in the ancient ways of old. He would discuss many things with Ignis, from palace life, how he loved to cultivate and tend to the gardens, creating an oasis within a desert, and how he was thankful for Ignis’s companionship. But Ardyn rarely spoke about his past, only alluding to a pain and heartache that he had dealt with before erecting the magnificent structure. Even still, Ignis had the sneaking suspicion that the building had always been here. Ardyn had merely stumbled upon the place much in the same way that he had, a refugee just as much as Ignis was.

Ignis didn’t open up to Ardyn at first. He was on guard, still suspicious of the man who had rescued him, wondering what Ardyn was getting out of their growing friendship beyond companionship. Ardyn never pressed him for any information and only listened patiently as Ignis began to test the waters and tell him things of his own self and life that would scare anyone away. He was shocked when Ardyn didn’t eschew him completely. He was scared when Ardyn took his hand comfortingly in his, causing him to breakdown from the overwhelming kindness he had never received.

They fell into a comfortable rhythm as Ignis slowly regained his strength. Ardyn would be waiting for him when he awoke every day, sitting in the same chair that he had sat in when he first woke up out of the heat and pain. Then they would take their breakfast together on the veranda, a veritable paradise that was protected by the obsidian walls to shield them from the harsh desert sand and dust. After such a time they would walk about the palace, discovering rooms that Ardyn didn’t even know existed or tending to the garden.

They alternated between Ignis watching Ardyn cultivating the lush green vegetation and Ignis obsessing and pouring over the many books in the vast library. At the end of the day they would take dinner together then discuss all manner of life and liberty out on the veranda, often getting into heated debates that ended with them both laughing and toasting to their good health. The cool evenings, made warmer by each other’s company, always ended with Ardyn seeing Ignis to his room with the promise of another day together.

There were times when Ardyn would extend a hand out for Ignis to take. At first Ignis was terrified of taking the man’s hand, but gradually he found comfort and joy instead of fear and suspicion as Ardyn and him held onto each other tightly. Ardyn never attempted to kiss him, never attempted to hold him through the dark nights, as if there was a pain there that Ignis’s presence couldn’t penetrate.

Ignis was heartbroken as well, and Ardyn seemed to understand that as well. Ignis couldn’t deny that he was particularly attracted to Ardyn, and one day he boldly told him that he was gay. Ardyn only smiled at him kindly and informed him that he was gay as well, but the conversation never progressed beyond that point.

One day, Ignis worked up the courage to tell Ardyn just the reason why he was wandering the desert towards his eventual doom. It wasn’t an easy thing for him to admit. There was a lot about Ignis’s past that he had left behind, as if he were trying to forget a bad dream. But he couldn’t forget the truth, and the truth of the matter was much darker than Ardyn would accept of him.

“I feel like I am fooling you,” Ignis admitted to Ardyn as they spent yet another cool desert night on the veranda, enjoying some sort of wine that had been found in the annals of the wine cellar. The stars in the sky were multiplied by the lack of light pollution, and even the crescent moon seemed to give way to the galaxy’s light. Ignis was comfortable sitting on the overly large chair next to Ardyn, their hands intertwined, both of them dressed in the black robes that Ardyn supplied. 

“In what way?” Ardyn asked as he looked into Ignis’s green eyes. His eyes were so blue, save for those golden flecks, that Ignis felt his heart stutter, telling him to stop from losing any chance of remaining behind these beautiful walls with such an enchanting man.

“I have done things,” Ignis admitted. “Things I am not proud of. Had I remained in Insomnia, I likely would never have seen just how dastardly my misdeeds were.”

“Those who find their way to this place seldom have done good things,” Ardyn said as he looked up at the stars. “I provide the space for them to heal, to find peace within themselves, and then they move on to return to their lives and make them better.”

“That must be lonely,” Ignis pointed out. He squeezed the hand of the man he cared for so deeply, a feeling blossoming in his chest that had scared him with the vastness of the cruel desert around them. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone, not even about Gladio, and it terrified him to think what this meant. “Has no one stayed?”

“You have been here the longest,” Ardyn considered. “At one point I had hoped that someone would stay, but it was not meant to be. It is never meant to be.”

“What if I stayed with you?” Ignis offered. Ardyn looked at him, not with excitement but with sadness. Ignis felt his heart beating rapidly, his mind already racing ahead to the endless string of peaceful days with Ardyn. It didn’t sound so bad, and it was far more than what Ignis deserved. “I could be the first to stay behind.”

“All before you have offered the same,” Ardyn said as he settled back into his chair and looked up at the night sky. He pulled his hand away from Ignis’s, placing it in his lap as he stared at the universe expanding before their eyes. “All before you have left.”

“I will not leave,” Ignis insisted. “I swear it. I have nothing waiting for me in Insomnia, and even if I did… I wouldn’t want to return.”

“Those who pass through these walls are as numerous as stars in the sky,” Ardyn said as he stretched a hand up towards the heavens. For a moment it looked as if he was going to grasp a star, plucking it from the heavens to hold in his hands. But such things were impossible, and he withdrew his hand, empty as the desert that loomed before them. “If I told you the truth then you would run away, just as the others who wanted to stay did.”

“Tell me then,” Ignis said firmly. Ardyn looked at him, and Ignis willed him to feel the depth of his resolve. “Tell me what you told them. Let me be the judge of what I deem fit for my own fate.”

Ardyn sighed, leaning back in his chair with an expression that made Ignis’s heart ache. He was quiet for a long time, long enough for Ignis to believe that he wasn’t going to say anything. But then he spoke, his dulcet tones low and soft, barely above a whisper. Ignis had to strain to hear what he was saying.

“I am not sure which came first,” Ardyn began. “Me or the palace. All I know was that I was cast out from my kingdom and from the throne that was rightfully mine so many years ago. Instead of letting that anger consume me, I found myself here, a wayward point for those who needed respite from the world around them. Most of them passing through were individuals such as yourself. Those with a sordid past, the sort who could only heal once they were removed from the word that had turned them cruel.

“At first I hoped that those who promised to stay would honor their promise,” Ardyn continued after a prolonged silence. “But through the centuries I have found that not to be the case. Everyone has left this place once they know the truth or once they have healed. The palace itself is frozen in time, the last piece of magic to exist in all of Eos. It only appears to those who desperately need the help, those who are too weak to continue on without divine intervention. I suppose if I left this place I would rightfully turn to ash and dust since I am so old, if I could leave that is.

“There is a fountain within the heart of the palace. I can show you it if you want. It has a liquid that is delicious to the taste, cool to the touch, and a beautiful black color. If you drink it like I did then you will be trapped here like me. I was offered the drink by the Six and greedily took it, hungry for revenge on my brother for damning me to the desert. But instead I was trapped here for eternity to guide wayward souls such as yourself. You see, Ignis, this place is neither in Eos or beyond towards the heavens. It is an in between place, a stopping point for those needing healing, such as yourself. Once you know what you are meant to do and where you are meant to be, you are destined to leave just as I am damned to remain.”

Ignis listened to his words, not willing to believe it yet knowing that all of it was true. How many times did Ignis think that this place wasn’t real, a palace of magic far removed from the world instead of part of it? And Ardyn was centuries old, trapped here from a long forgotten time when there were kings and queens still ruling Eos. He was trapped and lonely and unable to move forward or backwards, destined to watch those who he helped nurse back to health in body, mind and spirit leave him to never return.

“What if what I am meant to do is stay behind with you?” Ignis asked Ardyn after he spent a long time looking up at the stars, searching for answers. Even as he said it, he felt like his heart was telling him that it was the right thing to do, the best thing to do. There was nothing waiting for him in Insomnia, in all of Eos, and he felt so healed and whole when he was with Ardyn. It wasn’t the palace that was doing it. It was Ardyn, his presence, his touch, his guiding hand.

“No one has considered that before,” Ardyn said softly, making Ignis turn his attention towards the man he loved. It was so obvious to him in that moment that he reached a hand out to him, touching his face with his palm so gently, pulling him into a kiss that was more delicious and fulfilling than anything Ignis had experienced before. He pressed his lips against Ardyn’s for a long while, letting his soul be filled with the bittersweet taste of their tears and tongues colliding. It was all they needed, all they wanted, and Ignis knew then that he wasn’t going to let it go.

Ignis got up and knelt in front of Ardyn, taking both of his hands in his, staring up at him longingly, lovingly. “I love you,” Ignis said softly. “Please let me stay with you. Please let me spend eternity with you.”

“That’s not all,” Ardyn said with such grace that Ignis prepared himself for the worst. “You were betrayed by the Caelums. I have to tell you this so you can make an informed decision, even if it means you cast me aside. My last name is not really Izunia. It’s… Caelum. My name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum.”

Ignis stared at him, a cascading flurry of fear and pain coursing through his veins. He had revealed everything to Ardyn. How he had trusted the Caelums with his empire, how he had been a brother to Noctis, how Prompto had assured him as Noctis’s lover that they wouldn’t abandon him in his quest to expand the Scientia territory. He told Ardyn about how Noctis had sent Gladio to seduce him only to use it against him, to gain an advantage over him by learning all his secrets and feeding them to Noctis. He had told Ardyn how the Caelums had moved into his territory and sought to murder him with Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio in charge. He had told him how he lost the sight in his eye because of Noctis. 

“How… Why?” Ignis asked as he stood up and looked at Ardyn. “I trusted you. Is any of what you said true? Or were you just sent because of Noctis? Is this some sort of cruel trick that he has played on me in an effort to destroy my body and mind? Does he seek my soul to be torn to shreds as well?”

“No!” Ardyn insisted as he stood up and took Ignis’s hands in his. Ignis pulled away immediately, recoiling from his touch, his heart breaking far more than when he learned Gladio had betrayed him. “Noctis is the descendant of my brother, Somnus, who took the throne from me centuries ago. I was betrayed just as you were. We both bear scars.”

Ardyn reached out to touch the scarring over Ignis’s left eye, the eye that had lost its sight thanks to Noctis and his betrayal. He felt Ardyn’s cool fingers against his scarred skin and immediately leaned into the touch, craving the intimacy that Ardyn promised. But then Ignis remembered how he could very well be lying about everything and he slapped Ardyn’s hand away as he took a stumbling step backwards, his heart racing in panic and trepidation. 

“I cannot trust you,” Ignis said as his heart ached painfully. He clutched at it, terrified that he was going to die from the awful pain that he felt in his chest. “I cannot trust anyone.”

Ignis fled, running through the castle until he was far enough away from Ardyn to feel his panic turning to the painful ache that threatened to unravel him completely. He leaned against the black obsidian wall, clutching his heart until his legs gave out, and he was sitting on the ground, exhausted and destroyed. It was then that he looked up at the mural of obsidian in front of him, trying to focus his attention on something, anything, that would make this pain go away. 

The mural was black and silver, as everything else was, different shades of the colors to depict several scenes. It started with a humble man healing the sick and providing to the poor, a young and kind king serving the people. Ardyn. In the next scene a man was plotting against the king for power, a man so similar in image to Noctis trying to dethrone Ardyn. Somnus. The final scene was of a confrontation between the two, with Ardyn cast out and left for dead wandering the vast desert, Somnus on the throne victorious.

“He was a good king,” one of the staff members said, suddenly next to Ignis. She was small, petite, with short brown hair and brown eyes. Ignis had seen those eyes before. Where, though? “His brother could not handle how much he was adored by the people.”

“You knew him when he was king?” Ignis asked as he looked at her.

She nodded. “The staff all followed him out to the desert when he was cast out of Lucis. We have been there since the beginning. He doesn’t remember much of it, but it was his desire to protect us that created this place. We are loyal to him and have been waiting for you to come here.”

“Me?” Ignis asked in surprise. He stood up, his legs trembling, as he looked at her.

“He has been hoping for someone to take his pain away as much as he takes away the pain of others,” she explained. “And we have been waiting for the one who is willing to share eternity with him to come and take his pain away the way he took ours away. If you are not that person, then I recommend you leave him to his sorrow. But I do not think you are such a person. Do you?”

She didn’t wait for an answer. Instead she walked away, her silver robes flowing around her like she was just a shimmering mist passing through. Ignis turned his attentions to the mural in front of him, staring at it achingly, his mind a battleground for his conflicting thoughts and emotions. What was he going to do? He stared at the mural, hoping it would provide the answers.

*** 

Ignis was anxious, nervous for what he was about to do. He knew that there was no going back. If he left then the palace would not reveal itself to him once more. If he stayed then he would be unable to return to the world he knew. Either way, there was no turning back. He took a few deep breaths before he knocked, knowing that his fate was going to be sealed in just a few minutes. He had never been to Ardyn’s rooms before, but the staff most decidedly indicated where they were with little hesitation. 

“Come,” Ardyn called, likely expecting one of the staff attending to him. He looked surprised when he saw Ignis enter the room, then shocked by what he had seen how Ignis had dressed for the occasion. Ignis was just as surprised to see that the fountain Ardyn had mentioned, the one that granted eternal youth but condemned him to a life in bondage and servitude, was in the center of his rooms, almost entirely black with obsidian. “Ignis… I did not expect you.”

“I have made my decision,” Ignis said as he closed the door behind him. He took a step towards Ardyn, making his intentions known as he took Ardyn’s hand in his and pressing it against his chest, letting him feel his heartbeat. Ardyn stared at him with wide eyes, his insecurities turning to shock and then to wild excitement infused with disbelief. 

Ignis had asked the staff how he should approach Ardyn to tell him the truth of his decision, to tell him that he was going to spend eternity by his side, either damned together or not at all. They had helped him dress, adorning him with a crown of obsidian on his head, a large black crystal resting on his forehead. A black obsidian chain hung around his neck, adorned with crystal after crystal that decorated his chest and shoulders, dancing across his skin with a cool touch that somehow made his skin feel on fire. An obsidian belt hung around his waist, black jewels and crystals dripping down his legs and groin and backside. His ankles and wrists were adorned similarly, and his lips were painted black. Ignis wore nothing else, and Ardyn’s hungry eyes made him both nervous and excited for what was to come.

“Are you sure?” Ardyn asked as he looked over Ignis’s body, nothing but Ardyn’s robes standing between them. Ignis felt a flush of desire as Ardyn stared at his groin, his face flushed from the heat rising between them. He wanted to touch Ardyn, and he wanted to be touched by Ardyn.

“I have wanted many things in my life,” Ignis explained. “But I have never loved any of the things that I have coveted. Now I love you, and I will not just easily give you up. Please believe me Ardyn. We have both been hurt by the Caelum line. Let us heal each other.”

Ardyn looked as if he were about to devour Ignis, but he didn’t. Instead he walked over to the fountain, the silver liquid seemingly beckoning Ignis forward. A black chalice rested on the fountain ledge, and he crouched down and filled it with the liquid. Ignis understood why he was doing it. He had been hurt and condemned enough as it was. He was not going to devote himself to Ignis just because he came to hi door, adorned in jewels.

“I love you,” Ardyn said as he stood and held the chalice for Ignis to drink. “Please stay by my side. Always.”

Ignis nodded and took the chalice from Ardyn, demonstrating that it was entirely his own volition that propelled him forward and no one else’s. He drank deeply, the silver liquid cool it went down his throat. There was a flush that went through him, almost as if he had drank a rather alcoholic beverage, but there was no inebriating or impairment. He felt alive, euphoric, ecstatic even. Ignis smiled at Ardyn as he handed the chalice back to him, but the chalice only clattered to the floor, immediately forgotten. 

Ardyn took Ignis into his arms, kissing him with a vigor that thrilled and scared Ignis at the same time. He had never felt such a passion before, such a mounting desire for anyone, and the only thought in his mind was how he was going to be pleased and how he would please Ardyn. He was hard, his entire girth on display for Ardyn to grasp in his hands, making him gasp and moan into Ardyn’s touch as he stroked him, his cock rubbing against the silken robes and the cold obsidian. 

“Your body even craves me,” Ardyn whispered in Ignis’s ear, his hand tracing the length of his spine with a cool gemstone, caressing his ass with the jewel. Each place he touched made Ignis feel like he was going to die from the sheer desire of it all, like his body was on fire for more until he was completely filled.

“Yes,” Ignis gasped, unsure of if he was responding to Ardyn’s comment or Ardyn’s hand pumping his cock and toying with his ass. “I crave all of you.”

“You have drank the eternal elixir for me,” Ardyn cooed, his voice soft and sweet. There was almost a switch that went off in him now that Ignis was declared as his. There was a darker desire that he was holding back, a part of him that Ignis hadn’t seen. Ignis wasn’t afraid of it. It only excited him even more. “What else would you be willing to do for me?”

“Anything,” Ignis moaned as he clutched Ardyn’s arm for support.

“Anything?” Ardyn asked. He took the jewel in his fingers and wetted it then slid in into Ignis, making him moan loudly. “Show me.”

Ignis gasped and felt himself coming into Ardyn’s touch, the white fluids staining his beautiful back robes. Ardyn wasn’t finished with him, and Ignis didn’t want him to be finished. He took him to the bed and instructed Ignis to get on all fours. Ignis complied, his cock aching painfully as it was hard once more, almost as if the elixir was propelling him forward to an eternal lust. Ardyn proceeded to insert more jewels into Ignis, filling him to the brim, making his hips shake and twitch as he begged for more.

“You have already taken so much inside,” Ardyn said as he rubbed a hand over Ignis’s ass. “You are so beautiful. I will spend an eternity making your body cry for me.”

“Please,” Ignis gasped, rubbing his cock along the silk sheets. “It’s not enough. Ardyn. Please.”

“Very well, my pet,” Ardyn said. “Be a dear and help me get these things out.”

Ignis complied to Ardyn’s demands, his body screaming for the fire to be put out, to have Ardyn so deep in him that he forgot who he was entirely. Once the jewels were out, Ardyn positioned himself on the bed, taking off his robes to reveal a beautifully sculpted body underneath. Ignis moaned loudly as he felt Ardyn’s hard cock in him, the girth filling him so intensely that he immediately came.

Ardyn chuckled softly, languishing in Ignis’s desire as he ran a smooth hand on Ignis’s back, feeling the curve of his back while he shuddered under his touch. Ignis had never had multiple orgasms in one sexual opportunity, but with Ardyn is was different. It was like his body was alive for the first time, responding to Ardyn’s touch with more and more desire each and every time he so much as ran a finger down his spine. With Ardyn in him, the pleasure was almost unbearable. 

“If I so much as move you will come again,” Ardyn said as his hand caressed the small of Ignis’s back. He wasn’t wrong, but Ignis wasn’t satisfied with just this. He had crossed a threshold with Ardyn that he wasn’t ever going to come back from. Ignis was tumbling through a void of pleasure, and Ardyn was pulling him further and further down. “Tell me what you want, Ignis.”

“More,” Ignis begged. “Please, Ardyn. I want all of you.”

“Ignis,” Ardyn breathed, a moan on his lips as he thrust into Ignis. He hit his prostate, making Ignis’s back arch as the pleasure took his breath away. Ardyn rocked in and out of him, thrusting harder and faster, his own desire and pleasure mounting as Ignis begged him for more repeatedly. “You are making it so difficult. I’m going to come.”

“Yes,” Ignis breathed as he rocked his hips in tandem to Ardyn’s thrusts. “Come in me. More, Ardyn. Please, give me more.”

Ardyn thrust into him as hard and as fast as he could, making Ignis come again as his mind went blank from the beauty of Ardyn’s girth within him. A moan danced on his lips, and Ardyn was moaning as he came. The jewels decorating Ignis’s body danced and shimmered in the dim light creating an ethereal glow, and all Ignis could think of was how he was sated to know that Ardyn had been so fulfilled. 

“You are delicious,” Ardyn said with a smile as he pulled out of Ignis. Ignis collapsed onto the bed, too spent to move at all. Ardyn sat next to him, caressing his hair with a kind smile. “I am a bit intense in bed. I should have forewarned you.”

“I can only hope that we continue with such intensity,” Ignis said as he looked at Ardyn through his only good eye. Ardyn caressed his scarred eye, permanently shut, and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

“I can ensure it,” Ardyn said with a delightful smile. “I never would have thought you for a masochist.”

“And you are far too kind to be a sadist,” Ignis pointed out. He reached up and kissed Ardyn again, his soul welcoming the eternity he would be spending with Ardyn. “That wasn’t even particularly intense.”

“Oh, I ensure you it will be far more intense going forward,” Ardyn said. “I have chains. And… other things.”

Ignis smiled at Ardyn. “Make me yours for all eternity, my darling.”

Ardyn pulled Ignis into another kiss, their passion and desire rekindled as their passions grew into something far beyond what either of them had anticipated. There was an echoing of doors closing throughout the palace, the obsidian gem closing on an eternal flame that had been kindled until such a time that all of Eos was cast into perpetual darkness. Ignis was forever bound to Ardyn, bound to carnal pleasures that would only escalate for all time, their hearts woven together as the elixir of life beckoned them forward to eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to test and see if I could write an AU in a shorter span and this is what I came up with. I really liked the idea of Ardyn being super kind and gentle but a complete dom in the sheets and Ignis being super in control in every day life but being a sub during sex.
> 
> Quick note edit: this oneshot was inspired by Everything is Black by Unlike Pluto
> 
> (Also for those reading Dead Men Tell No Tales: I needed to take a break from it because we are letting my dad pass peacefully tomorrow and I didn't want it to influence how the story progressed. Thank you all for your kindness and for those who have reached out in support of this difficult time I am experiencing. <3)


	5. Fateful Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets his new marksmanship trainer
> 
> Pairing: Nyx and Prompto  
> Chapter Warnings: Some sexual content, slightly NSFW

Prompto learned how to shoot on the training grounds with Cor. He was grateful that Cor had taken him in, had shown him the ropes, and had taught him how to shoot once he discovered that swordsmanship was not his forte. When Prompto had even surpassed Cor in his marksmanship, he knew that he had to start training with someone else. There was only one glaive that was up to the task, an expert in all things heroic. Nyx Ulric.

When Prompto first met Nyx, he was entirely nervous and terrified, and rightfully so. Nyx’s reputation proceeded him, just like Cor’s had, and many had hyped him up as a tough man that was full of stern energy like he was a younger Cor set to inherit the title of marshal one day. Prompto expected all of that. He didn’t expect Nyx to be so handsome, and he definitely didn’t expect Nyx to be much more relaxed than what his reputation had indicated.

The first day of training with Nyx was nothing short of a disaster. Prompto tripped on his way to shake Nyx’s hand. He would have fallen if Nyx hadn’t caught him, holding him up in such a way that made him blush in embarrassment and something else he couldn’t quite recognize. Nyx only looked at him with his kind blue eyes. Six, why were his eyes so beautiful in contrast to his long dark hair styled in the Galahd fashion? Why were his muscular arms and strong posture so enticing? 

Nyx merely shook it off, but Prompto was full of nerves and jitters that he couldn’t get rid of. He missed nearly every target, leaving Nyx to surely wonder why Cor had insisted that he train with someone of higher skill. After they ended their training session, Prompto immediately went back to his room in the palace and cried. He felt like such a failure and knew that Cor was going to end up so disappointed in him. He even avoided Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio in favor of his misery.

Prompto didn’t want to be known as a failure in the eyes of Cor or Nyx, much less the crown. So that evening, when all others were enjoying their dinner in the mess hall, Prompto snuck out of his room and went to the training grounds with his guns on his hips. He set out to prove to himself that he could do this, that his nerves had just gotten the best of him. As he went to the gun range, a large and open platform with a long table marking where the gunslingers were meant to take their mark, he knew he had to shake this off so that it didn’t get the better of him.

The first time he fired his gun, he hit the target, a stuffed dummy on a pole, right in the head. The second time he hit it in the heart. Two kill shots. Prompto couldn’t explain why he had made so many terrible mistakes around Nyx, especially since he never made those mistakes around anyone else, but being alone only proved that it had been a fluke. He even dared to smile as he continued to fire the guns with a flourish, expertly hitting each and every target.

“I knew you could do it,” Nyx said behind him suddenly. Prompto was getting ready to fire, and he jumped in surprise. The bullet misfired and hit the ground in front of the target. He turned and looked at Nyx, so beautiful even in the dimming glow of the sunset, and blushed when the heroic glaive chuckled. “I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“Nyx!” Prompto said, his voice climbing several octaves. He was blushing brightly, unable to hide his nervousness. “I… I’m sorry for earlier today. I was terrible and I know it.”

“First time nerves can get the best of any of us,” Nyx said. “I can show you a technique on how to overcome your nerves when you’re about to fire.”

“Y-yes please!” Prompto said. He felt so foolish. There was no reason for him to be so anxious around Nyx. After all, he was just there to teach him how to refine his skills and then they would both be on their way. But he couldn’t ignore the anxiety he was feeling from Nyx’s presence alone. 

“Take your mark,” Nyx instructed, looking so calm and collected that Prompto couldn’t help but think his voice was dripping in suave energy.

Prompto obeyed, taking aim at the dummy on the pole, staring at it as his gun shook nervously in his hand where it had been so steady before. He had been so assured before Nyx showed up. Now he was just a mess of nerves and anxiety. How could he be expected to help protect Noctis, his best friend, when he couldn’t even keep it together around Nyx? There was no way he could continue this charade. 

“Now,” Nyx said as he came up behind Prompto.

Prompto’s heart skipped a beat when Nyx put his hand on Prompto’s, steadying his shaking as he held the gun in position. His heart was hammering loudly, loud enough for Nyx to here for sure, as he grabbed his hip with his other hand, adjusting his position minutely. His chest was pressed against Prompto’s back, keeping him still, while Prompto felt like he was going to faint from his touch alone. This was bad. Very bad.

“Take a slow, deep breath,” Nyx instructed, his voice whispering in Prompto’s ear. He suppressed a shiver as Nyx’s breath danced on the back of his neck. Prompto tried to steady his breathing, taking a few deep breaths as Nyx advised. “Let the world fall away. There is only us, only the gun and the sound of your heartbeat. Nothing else exists outside of this. Your nervousness and anxiety are fading away with each and every breath. When you are ready, fire the gun.”

Prompto pulled the trigger, the gun steady in his grip. It hit the dummy right in the heart, a perfect hit. Despite his anxiety and nerves around Nyx, his technique had worked perfectly. He smiled at Nyx until he realized that the glaive was still holding onto him. Slowly, Nyx lowered his arm as his heart began to palpitate, his mind racing along with his heart. Nyx’s other hand was still on his hip, gripping it tightly, and a wave of desire suddenly coursed through him, strong and fast.

This has to be a joke, right? Nyx was looking at Prompto, plain Prompto, and trying to tease him. He was doing this to help him get over his nerves. But Prompto felt giddy at that thought of Nyx kissing him, and he leaned forward expectantly. Nyx seemed to realize what he was doing, how he was teasing and enticing Prompto to see more than what was actually there, and released him. Prompto felt an ache in his heart spreading as he realized his mistake, blushing bright red in embarrassment.

“Prompto,” Nyx began haltingly. He looked upset, and why wouldn’t he be? Prompto had interpreted his kindness as seduction, his offer to help as a moment for him to take advantage. It wasn’t the first time Prompto had misinterpreted a situation, and it wouldn’t be the last. He was so foolish and knew it, and his heart ached knowing that he had just made an embarrassment of himself.

“Sorry, sorry!” Prompto said as he stood back and grabbed his guns, looking anywhere but at Nyx. “I should be getting back. Thank you for showing me how to calm down. I’m so sorry that I was being an idiot. Umm… Thanks!”

Prompto took off before Nyx could say anything else. He practically ran out of there, his face flushed in embarrassment, his heart pounding in horrified anger at himself, tearful that he had been so stupid as to read into the situation far more than what there actually was. Prompto knew that he was bisexual, and he had learned over time that he was too clumsy and too awkward for anyone to desire him. To think that Nyx, someone who was so strong and established in his life, would be attracted to someone like him was absolutely ridiculous. 

He spent the better part of the night crying in his embarrassment and heartache, knowing that he had just made a fool of himself with his marksmanship trainer. The next day, tired and red-eyed, he begged Cor to end the lessons with Nyx. When he couldn’t give him a reason why without further embarrassing himself, he gave up on asking. Instead, he knew he had to suffer through his embarrassment and heartache, suffer through his shame, while he trained with Nyx.

The next couple of weeks passed by with an awkward tension between Prompto and Nyx that Prompto did everything in his power to ignore. His heart ached each time he was even around Nyx, so he did everything he could to looked anywhere but at the beautiful man. He focused solely on his training, getting better and better, knowing that as soon as Nyx said he was trained to his satisfaction then he would be done with any further embarrassment.

Several times his friends asked him what was wrong, but Prompto kept his shame to himself. He knew he was asking for too much when he had thought that Nyx was coming onto him. Noctis had asked him to talk to him about it, but Prompto had only said that he had made an embarrassment of himself, royally screwed up really, and just asked him to let it go. While it was clear Noctis didn’t want to let it go, he did, and only said that he would be there to support him whenever he was ready to talk.

Prompto only kept his head down, his focus on his training, and his heart closed off whenever he was around Nyx so that he could just get through the worst of it until the training was done. After his trainings he immediately left to go and join his friends or return to his studies, grateful for the distraction and for Cor’s devotion after he had been moved to the palace. Several times Nyx called for him, trying to talk to him after their trainings, but Prompto ignored it as his heart ached painfully, running away each and every time. The last thing he needed was further embarrassment or for Nyx to let him down. He didn’t need to hear what he already knew.

After a solid month of training with Nyx, Prompto knew he had advanced enough to convince Cor that he didn’t need the specialized attention anymore. It was becoming too difficult for him to be around Nyx, especially since he knew that he was definitely attracted to the man. Each subtle glance, each time Nyx adjusted his position, each time he had to talk to him, all of it was making his heart hurt more and more. It was one thing for him to be attracted to the glaive, but the more he was around him the more he genuinely liked him. Prompto spent most of his nights crying about how he was so awkward and obviously rejected by Nyx that if he continued like this he was in risk of not sleeping at all.

One day before training, Prompto caught Nyx speaking with Cor about his progress. At first he thought nothing of it, since they often spoke about his training on a consistent basis. But then he heard was Nyx was saying and hid behind a corner so that he they didn’t have to see his tears.

“I think we should stop these sessions,” Nyx told Cor. “He hasn’t been sleeping well, and I am worried that these training sessions are partially to blame.”

“He is very likely to put too much pressure on himself,” Cor considered. “Are you sure there isn’t another reason that you want to stop these trainings? He asked me several times not to continue and I wonder if it has anything to do with that.”

“I can no longer train with him, sir,” Nyx answered honestly. “It is my fault and my failings.”

“I see,” Cor replied in consideration. “Well, that is a shame, but Prompto is a bit innocent at heart. I can see where that went awry. Even though he’s twenty and been through more than his fair share of trauma.”

“Sir?” Nyx inquired. “I thought he was younger?”

“He acts it because he’s so pure in his emotions,” Cor said. “Unlike Noctis, who just has a baby face.”

Prompto wasn’t going to listen to it anymore. He didn’t need to hear Nyx talk to Cor about how he was foolish into thinking that Nyx wanted him that first night. He didn’t need to hear Cor talk about how he was prone to flights of fancy. And he certainly didn’t need to hear about how Nyx couldn’t stand to be around him anymore. Tearfully, his hear falling to pieces, he decided to ignore the training session altogether and go back to his room to break down.

There was a knock on his door at one point, but Prompt ignored it as he cried on his bed, wordless and soundless screams of pain and heartache. Why did he even think that he had a chance with someone like Nyx in the first place? And how he was telling Cor about how he was just some kid that got too ahead of himself, too trapped in his own nerves, to the point that he thought Nyx was into him. All he wanted was to be left alone to his tears and misery.

Cor didn’t question Prompto when it was obvious that he missed his training session with Nyx. All he said was that he didn’t have to go anymore, and Prompto understood. The only request was that he continue practicing what Nyx had taught him so that he could hone his skills. Prompto could do that, and he set a schedule for himself that ensured he was on training grounds when he was alone. As long as Nyx wasn’t there, he was fine with it.

Prompto went to the training grounds the next day when everyone was in the mess hall, the same as he did the day that he made his fateful mistake. He was grateful to be alone, the grey of the sky from the setting sun making his targets harder to hit. But he was an expert by now, and he wasn’t worried about taking his mark. Prompto’s heart ached as he fired his gun, trying not to cry knowing that while he genuinely liked Nyx, Nyx was at best annoyed with him.

“Prompto?” Nyx called behind him just after he finished firing his last bullet for the evening. Prompto jumped, startled, and turned to see the beautiful glaive staring at him, his brow furrowed.

Prompto couldn’t deal with seeing him. He had set this schedule so he could avoid him. Tears came to his eyes and he turned away from Nyx, grabbing his guns and putting them back in his holsters on his hips. When he turned back around, he was surprised to see Nyx approaching him. That was the last thing he wanted. If Nyx touched him then he knew he was going to break down. 

“Prompto wait,” Nyx called as he shouldered past him. Nyx grabbed his wrist, the barcoded wrist that was covered by the armband he always wore. Prompto looked at him in shock and immediately pulled his arm out of Nyx’s grasp, quickly adjusting the band to make sure the barcode wasn’t exposed. 

“Leave me alone, Nyx!” Prompto called as he ran off, not wanting to be anywhere near the glaive that he had such a huge crush on. The last thing he needed was for Nyx to discover the awful truth about what he was. It was bad enough that Cor knew and only loved him like a father. He didn’t need Nyx to reject him so completely that he was disgusted by his very presence. He was an abomination. Awkward, clumsy, and insecure. Nyx didn’t need to know about all of that.

“Prompto, please wait!” Nyx called after him. He was coming for him, chasing after him. Prompto didn’t want him to. It just meant that he was going to apologize and tell him he was sorry he couldn’t reciprocate his feelings. 

“I get it,” Prompto called back as he walked quickly ahead of Nyx. “I will never talk to you again, okay?! I understand that you hate me. You don’t have to tell me.”

“That’s not it, Prompto,” Nyx said. He was close to catching up with him. “Just listen to me for one second.”

“Seriously, Nyx,” Prompto said, tears coming to his eyes. He clutched his heart, the ache painful enough to cause a stabbing pain in his chest. “I get it. Just let it go.”

Nyx grabbed his wrist, the same barcoded wrist that he tried to keep away from everyone, and stopped him from taking another step. Prompto’s heart was beating rapidly, his tears freely flowing, still clutching his chest as the pain coursed through him. He felt like he was having a panic attack, painful and excruciating to just take a breath. But he was just heartbroken, more heartbroken than he had ever been before, and the last thing he wanted to do was face the one who had done the heart breaking.

“Prompto,” Nyx said, breathing his name like is was a whisper of a prayer. It was the type of breath that made Prompto’s heart skip a beat until he remembered that Nyx wasn’t interested. Then the pain started again. It was the reason why he couldn’t be near Nyx. He was too entranced by him, and Nyx wasn’t doing anything to make it easier. “Please look at me.”

Prompto turned to face Nyx, despite his better judgment. Nyx was so beautiful, so strong, his eyes piercing into his heart, that he couldn’t stand to be broken by him again. All he wanted was to wallow in his misery until one day he woke up and was no longer broken hearted. He wanted to skip forward to the day where he would just feel a slight tinge of embarrassment that he ever had fallen for the likes of Nyx Ulric.

“Prompto,” Nyx began but he stopped, as if he was trying to find the words to say to break his heart.

Prompto pulled away from him, ready to walk away, but Nyx stopped him. He let out a yelp in surprise when Nyx pinned him against the wall of the palace hallway, his hands on either side of Prompto’s head. Prompto stared at him in shock, his heart racing. Nyx was so close to him, so close that their hips were pressed against each other, his strong body holding Prompto in place. Prompto blushed, feeling a rush of desire spread from his loins outward, unable to keep it together. He was hard, and his embarrassment was evident as he looked at Nyx in despairing pain.

“Do you feel me?” Nyx asked him as he pressed against him. Prompto blushed even more when he felt Nyx’s hard cock grinding against his through their clothes. “I asked Cor to stop these training sessions because I am attracted to you, Prompto. I needed to stop being your instructor because I wanted to pursue you. Romantically. Sexually. At first I didn’t think it would even be possible, but then Cor gave me his blessing. I’ve been looking for you all day.”

“That… That can’t be true,” Prompto tried. But the throbbing in between his legs indicated otherwise as Nyx was pressed again him.

“That first night I almost kissed you,” Nyx continued. “If I had kept my wits about me, I would have. I never got a chance to explain why I pulled away. I didn’t want to break your trust as your instructor. Prompto, I want to date you. Please. Give me the chance.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. This was the exact opposite of what he had anticipated. Of course he wanted Nyx. Who wouldn’t want someone as great as Nyx? He could only nod, his mind racing as he thought about how he had expected Nyx to reject him instead of asking if he could date him. 

Nyx didn’t seem to mind that he was speechless. He pressed his lips against Prompto’s, his tongue dancing with Prompto’s. It was fire and passion, a flurry of desire pulsating between them. Prompto’s arms were around Nyx’s neck as his hands were on Prompto’s hips, massaging them with his thumbs as he gripped him tightly, neither of them bothering to care about anyone who may catch them as they walked by. All the tension and desire between them that Prompto had misinterpreted as rejection came to the forefront as Nyx kept Prompto pinned against the wall with his body, their lips hungrily demanding more from each other.

“Can we take this to your room?” Nyx asked. Prompto gasped, catching his breath, as Nyx pressed his lips against his neck.

“Yes,” Prompto moaned. “Please.”

Nyx grabbed Prompto’s hand and took him towards Prompto’s room. His desire flooding every cell of his body, Prompto wasn’t even going to question why Nyx knew where his room was. All he cared about was that he was with Nyx.

*** 

“What is this?” Nyx asked Prompto as they laid in bed. He was looking at the band on Prompto’s wrist and made to grab it. Prompto pulled his wrist away, clutching it with his other hand protectively. They were staring at each other, naked and spent, laying in bed after a long time of Prompto discovering the true meaning of passion and desire. This was something that Prompto wasn’t looking forward to discussing, though. It was something he should have told him before they got together.

“I was taken from Niflheim,” Prompto said quietly. “This is a reminder of that.”

He told Nyx everything then, knowing that at least if Nyx rejected him now then it wasn’t too late. They weren’t too far into a relationship for it to be that way. He had to tell Nyx now how he was a failed experiment, a clone meant to be destroyed. As he explained everything, he looked down at his wrist, ignoring whatever expression Nyx was making. When he was finished, he was panting, crying, and ready to hear the worst rejection of his life.

“I’m glad you were brought here then,” Nyx said after a moment of silence. Prompto looked at him in surprise. “Did you think I was going to reject you? I don’t care where you are from, Prompto. You already have my heart.”

Prompto flushed bright red, both in embarrassment from Nyx admitting something so intimate and from pleasure knowing that Nyx accepted him entirely. He was about to say so, but Nyx pulled him into his arms, kissing him lightly on the lips in an effort to take away his worries and fears.

“Thank you,” Prompto whispered as Nyx cradled him against his chest, holding him tenderly and gently. “Thank you for loving me.”

“Anytime,” Nyx replied as he kissed Prompto’s forehead lightly. They held each other for a long time, both of them ignoring the rest of the world for each other. Prompto had entirely misread the situation after all. Instead of rejection, Nyx wanted nothing more than to hold him. Prompto only wrapped his arms around Nyx and held him tightly, knowing that now that he had the glaive in his life, he wasn’t going to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a Prompto and Nyx pairing where they were cute together. And of course Prompto thinks Nyx doesn't like him at first but then Nyx is like WHO IS THIS CUTE LITTLE BEAN
> 
> I have not edited this oneshot because I'm lazy right now so sorry for any errors.


	6. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finds out that playing games with the guys is more than just a little fun
> 
> Chapter Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Ignis x Noctis x Prompto (mention of also Gladio/polyamory relationship between the 4 of them)

Prompto and Noctis were sitting too close to the television, playing another round of King’s Knight before Ignis yelled at them for spending all their time doing nothing productive while he cooked them dinner. They were in Noctis’s apartment, as usual, ignoring the rest of the world for another night. Prompto was happy to be amongst his closest friends, his greatest allies, and two of the hottest men he had ever encountered. Of course there was Gladio, but he was busy devoting some time to his sister, Iris, after she scolded him for neglecting her in favor of Prompto and the others. Prompto had flushed in pleased embarrassment at that thought, and he flushed even more knowing that he could monopolize his time with Noctis and Ignis for once.

“Dinner’s done,” Ignis called, sighing in clear exasperation while Prompto and Noctis focused on their game. He came over to the television area, hands on hips, looking at the two of them while they were hopelessly devoted to their desire to win out over the other. Prompto was aware of Ignis in his peripherals. Who wouldn’t be when someone as attractive as the great Ignis Scientia was standing to his right and the gorgeous Noctis Lucis Caelum was sitting on his right? It wasn’t fair that they were so attractive, particularly because Prompto considered himself rather bumbling and clumsy and far from beautiful. 

“Dinner’s done, Noct,” Prompto echoed Ignis’s words, happy to let him surrender while he focused his attention on the game. 

“Nice try Prom, but you’re not getting this by me!” Noctis replied through gritted teeth.

Prompto heard Ignis give another sigh, this one rather huffy and exasperated. He was about to lose his patience, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t encountered this before. Prompto didn’t know what he expected. When they got together Noctis always insisted on gaming while Ignis did all the work. Several times Prompto offered to help, but after the first few times that he was proven to be more of a detriment, Ignis banned him from the kitchen to keep the prince company instead.

“Oh yes I am!” Prompto exclaimed, trying for a combo and succeeding quite well. “Yes! Try and beat that, Noct.”

Noctis, never the fair fighter when it came to King’s Knight, assessed the situation quickly. Prompto caught him looking at him, and a moment later Noctis was tackling him, their game forgotten since it was clear that Prompto was going to win out. Prompto let out a shriek, both in surprise and delight, a blush rising to his cheeks and Noctis was on top of him. A moment later, his embarrassment at having the ridiculously attractive prince on top of him turned to sheer panic mixed with delight as Noctis began to tickle him.

“Stop!” Prompto laughed, wheezing out his objections as Noctis tickled his torso. “Please! Ignis! Help!”

“Hmm,” Ignis considered. He shared a look with Noctis that Prompto missed as tears came to his eyes from being tickled so thoroughly. Ignis got down on the floor behind him as Prompto tried to wriggle out of the prince’s grasp. He shrieked in surprise when Ignis wrapped his arms under him putting him in a hold, his hands on his chest, rendering his arms incapable of moving.

“No fair!” Prompto cried through his laughter. He flailed underneath Noctis’s tickling hands, the betrayal far too more fun than he cared to admit. Ignis put a hand through the gaps between the buttons on his shirt. Skin to skin tickles were the worst. But Ignis didn’t necessarily tickle him, per se. Instead he thumbed Prompto’s nipple between his forefinger and his thumb, making an entirely different sound accompany Prompto’s lips. “Ahh!”

“Ticklish there?” Ignis asked, his voice vibrating against his ear, his breath hot on his neck. A blush rose to Prompto’s face as Ignis continued to thumb his nipple. A strong yearning was beginning to grow, and with it Prompto was becoming hard. 

“I-I didn’t even know I was ticklish there,” Prompto said, the last word coming out as a strangled moan. This was bad. Very bad. If Ignis kept this up then it would be obvious that he had been attracted to them, all of them, for so long. He cared for them so much that he didn’t want anything to happen to the relationship they had. They had to stop or else it would become obvious to them all that he desired each of them.

“What about here?” Noctis asked. His hands were no longer tickling him. Instead, they were smoothing over his pants, making them tighter against his aching groin. Prompto let out a nod, knowing if he opened his mouth he would moan. Ignis continued to caress his nipple, the electricity going all the way from his chest to his hard member. Noctis unzipped his pants, pulling them down, taking off his briefs with them.

Prompto made to object, embarrassed that his hard cock was on display for bother Noctis and Ignis to see, but his objections turned to a throaty moan as Noctis gripped his member and began to stroke it. The pulsating from base to tip made Prompto’s hips twitch in tandem with the thrumming from Ignis’s and Noctis’s grasp. Ignis paused a moment to unbutton Prompto’s shirt. He turned Prompto’s head gently towards him, their lips touching as Prompto felt himself being lost to pleasure.

Ignis’s hands gently pulled down Prompto’s shirt from his shoulders, releasing his arms in the process. Their tongues collided, and Prompto arched into both Ignis and Noctis’s touch as Ignis began caressing both of his nipples, pinching them playfully while Noctis continued to stroke his member. Prompto moaned as Ignis continued to kiss him, his heart racing as his mind was reeling from the sudden turn of events.

“No fair,” Noctis pouted. “Shouldn’t I get to kiss him too?”

“By all means, your highness,” Ignis replied as he pulled away, smiling at them both. Prompto was gasping for air, his cheeks flushed with embarrassed pleasure, delighting too much in being toyed with by the two. 

Noctis stopped stroking him in favor of leaning forward, putting his hands on either side of Prompto while Prompto stared on with anxious wanting. The prince kissed Prompto while Ignis kept his hands wound around his waist, one hand trailing down his stomach to his member. He began to stroke him in place of Noctis, making him moan more as he felt Noctis’s hot tongue on his. Once Noctis found his footing, he gripped Prompto’s face in his hands, pulling him deeper into the kiss as if there was a hunger within him that only Prompto could satisfy.

“Nngh,” Prompto gasped when Noctis finally pulled away from the kiss. 

“Tell us, Prompto,” Noctis said, pulling at his own shirt and pants, revealing his own hard cock. 

“Do you want us too?” Ignis asked behind him. Prompto turned and saw them both, naked and gorgeous before him, his eyes full of a lust that he had kept to himself all this time. He nodded while the two of them knelt in front of him, their eyes hungry for Prompto’s touch.

Prompto positioned himself before them, looking from Ignis to Noctis in careful consideration. Noctis was a prince, so he rightfully got first dibs. Prompto put Noctis’s hard cock in his mouth while he gripped Ignis’s with his hand, moving both rhythmically, his own hips twitching just from the knowledge that he was making the two moan and grip his shoulders for support.

“Prom,” Noctis moaned while Ignis’s were only a series of expletives. Prompto tried not to grin as a flush of pleasure coursed through him from where he took Noctis in his mouth and Ignis in his hand and down to his own twitching member, hopeful that this would escalate into something far more than just a hand job or blow job. 

Noctis and Ignis were kissing each other while Prompto continued to stroke and suck them. At one point he switched, making them both gasp and shudder at his touch, their nails digging into his skin as they continued to hold onto him for support. Prompto wanted to please them, he wanted them to desire more from him. If he could get them each to climax, then it would be enough for him.

“Stop,” Ignis said as he put his hands on Prompto’s head, pushing him away. It wasn’t forceful, just firm enough to get Prompto to stop what he was doing and wipe his mouth of the drool and precum. 

“He’s right,” Noctis said. He looked at Prompto hungrily. “Hold on a second.”

Noctis pulled out condoms and lubricant from the armiger, making Prompto wonder how he had missed them storing such intimate items in a shared space. Maybe he had been willfully ignorant, never thinking, but always hoping, that they were meant for him. 

“Get down on all fours,” Noctis instructed. Coming from anyone but Noctis would have been terrifying, but Prompto trusted him implicitly, and he obeyed without a second thought. Noctis positioned himself behind Prompto, his cock demanding entrance. “Tell me honestly, Prompto. Have you played with yourself while thinking of us?”

“Yes,” Prompto nearly moaned, his hips backing into Noctis’s girth, begging a question he was too embarrassed to answer. “How did you know?”

“We heard you,” Ignis replied, making Prompto blush bright red. “I’m glad we did. We have been trying to think of a way to introduce you to the true nature of our relationship. It’s just a shame that Gladio is missing out.”

“We’re all lovers,” Noctis explained. “We’ve been trying to introduce you to it but didn’t know how. You ready?”

“Mmhmm,” Prompto whimpered, nodding while he begged. Noctis slid his cock into Prompto, making him gasp and writhe from the pleasure of such warmth entering him. As his mouth opened in shuddering delight, Ignis put his cock in his mouth. 

Prompto was stuck like that, for how long he didn’t know. He moaned as Noctis pulsated in and out of him, rocking in tandem with Ignis’s thrusts into his mouth. Each time he moaned, Noctis thrust just a bit further, just a bit harder, into him, searching for that one place that would drive him to the brink. Prompto felt his eyes shut as he let each jolt of electricity slowly overwhelm his body, his mind shutting down all thoughts of worry. At one point he thought he heard the sound of a camera going off, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. Ignis felt so good in his mouth, Noctis so good in his ass, that all he wanted was to please and to be pleased.

“Nngh Prom,” Noctis moaned as he gripped Prompto’s hips tightly. He shoved his cock into Prompto, hard, and Prompto let out half a shriek, half a whimper in delight. Noctis had hit his prostate, and he could feel his mind about to tumble into ecstasy. Noctis continued to hit it, hard and fast, while Ignis came in his mouth, an apologetic moan escaping his lips.

Prompto didn’t care. Some of the fluids spilled from his mouth as Ignis pulled out, while he swallowed the rest. Ignis tilted his head upwards, a phone pointed at him, his eyes half shut from as he moaned for more from Noctis. More. More. Harder. He could only think the words, his mind unable to vocalize his pleasure as Noctis thrust into him as hard and as fast as he could, hitting his prostate over and over again.

“This is for Gladio only,” Ignis explained as he took a picture of him being thoroughly ravished by Noctis then proceeded to text the shield. Prompto didn’t know why it delighted him to know that Gladio would be receiving that photo of him in such a compromised state. He just hoped that Gladio would be just as pleased to see it.

“Noct,” Prompto moaned, breathless and panting as Noctis hit his prostate one last time. He came, spilling his fluids onto the ground beneath him, nearly collapsing as his hips gave out while Noctis came in him. There was a moment of silence while they both just remained still, panting, hearts racing. Ever the caretaker, Ignis came back with several things for them to clean themselves with, but it was almost unnecessary.

Too weak to even stand, Ignis picked up Prompto with ease and moved him to the bathroom. It surprised Prompto that they showed such caring, but soon enough a bath was running in the tub that was too large for seemingly no reason. Now Prompto knew why. They spent the better part of the next hour in the bathtub together, Noctis and Ignis tenderly bathing Prompto as if he was now their lover and accepted through an almost ritualistic indoctrination. 

They were almost done with the bath when there was the sound of loudly pounding footsteps, choosing haste over quiet. A moment later, Gladio burst through the bathroom door, looking at the three of them with a hungry lust. Prompto was sandwiched between Noctis and Ignis, both of them gently caressing his skin with soaps and cloths to clean him.

“Why the hell didn’t you include me?!” Gladio asked as he looked at the three of them, making Prompto blush bright red. Gladio blushed when he noticed Prompto, naked in the bathtub. Apparently he was very upset that he missed out.

“Well that’s what you get for having family duties,” Noctis teased. 

“There’s always next time,” Ignis offered.

Gladio sighed dejectedly, walking up to Prompto and kissing him lightly on the lips with a gentleness that didn’t wholly match his appearance. “Welcome to our relationship, Prom. I get you all to myself next time. Clear?”

Prompto could only nod, afraid that they would see that he had already gotten hard again from Gladio’s simple touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received this as a writing prompt on tumblr and liked it enough to put it here. I hope you all enjoy the steamy threesome. <3


End file.
